Two side of a coin
by MalLOVEslash
Summary: tsuna from a different world meet with Tsuna from our world. vampireTsuna! the rest from AU is not human also! yaoi, AuKyoyaXAuTsuna and later KyoyaXTsuna! Other pairings 8059. OOC from character in AU world so expect it! Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it! I'm sorry if there's any grammar error and if somebody already wrote something like this! I read a lot of fic so I might copy it accidentally so sorry for any inconvenience cause!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman reborn in any shape or form, it is respectfully own by its rightful owner. This will be the only disclaimer for the whole story.

Chp 1: In the underworld!

Blood. Delicious...delicious blood. Spreading on the floor staining it with the stench of death. The stench that he so craved for. He opened his mouth and let the moon glistened on the crimson stained fangs and lips. He darted out his tongue and put one blood covered finger into his lips, savouring the taste. The salty tang delicious taste of blood.

"Mmm...So delicious~" He moaned, slurping the blood of his fingers. His eyes closing in satisfaction. From behind, arms wrapped the boy in a warm embrace as the embracer nuzzled the neck of the blood covered boy.

The boy giggled, turning to look at his mate, the only person he could trust and would trust. "That tickles Kyoya!" He smiled. The embracer, Kyoya, a neck length black haired boy, smile just the tiniest bit as he adjusted his hold on the boy.

"Can't help it. You ARE going tomorrow aren't you." Kyoya stated nipping at the pale smooth skin revealed as the brown haired on his lap tilted his head. The boy moaned and groaned, finally nodding in confirmation before turning around to straddle Kyoya's lap.

He turned his head and bit the jugular Kyoya represented to him, closing his eyes as the blood flowed freely into his insides, travelling through his bloodstream and pumped by his heart. A heart that will only exist for Kyoya and their fledglings' when they have on that is. His Adam apple bobbed up and down as he gulped hungrily the delicious sweet taste of his beloved mate.

"If only you could come along." The brown haired boy murmured. "I would be so happy...It would be like our honeymoon on earth!" The brown haired boy opened his eyes, revealing a beautiful almond coloured eyes, a reddish tint colouring his cheek.

"I cannot. Not right now, maybe later but not now. If its rip already, I will come down to join you. Just, promise me you won't leave me for another." A kiss was delivered on the brown haired boy head.

"I promise Kyoya. It's not like I could find another one for me other than you. You're my mate, my soul mate and my life mate. And you-out of anyone I know- should know my kind doesn't break any promises Kyoya." Kyoya smiled scooping the boy into his arm, leaning his forehead to him.

"I know Tsuna. I know." The brown haired boy, now known as Tsuna, smiled softly. He would only smile for Kyoya. He could only smile when it's Kyoya and he always smile when he's around Kyoya.

"I love you Kyoya."

"Mmm... Love you too." A kiss was place. A promise was made.

A/N: So how's that for an introduction! Not much I know. But still review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hullo, Chp 2 is here. Thanks for those that reviews, they make me wanna write more!

Chp 2: In Khr universe

"AAAAHHH! I'M LATE!" Yelled a spiky brown haired boy with big, almond eyes as he scrambled to get dress for school. A baby wearing a fedora, with a lizard sitting on it smirked as he sipped his coffee.

"You're going to be late dame-Tsuna." He stated calmly. The boy just glared at him before grabbing his bag, dash downstairs and yanked a piece of toast to eat.

When he reached the school, he was met with the intense glare of the head discipline committee of the school who was leaning against the gate.

"Hieee! Hibari-san!" He squeaked out before stopping in front of the black haired boy, now known as Hibari. His eyes were wide with fear at the prospect of getting punished by the prefect and his face flush as his dream last night flashed through his mind.

"Hurry up before you're late herbivore." He growled out before walking to the school himself. Tsuna blinked in confusion and just ran to the school, not wanting to anger the prefect who seems to be in a good mood, if him being able to escape from punishments is anything to go by.

He was panting from exhaustion by the time he reached the classroom. His luck continues as his teacher was not there yet.

"I made it..." He panted out, exhausted from running nonstop from his house. He walked to his seat, his classmate greeting him as Dame-Tsuna and he just smiled nervously.

As he reached his seat, he was greeted by a good-looking, silver-haired Italian who looked excited at the prospect of greeting him, and a tall, short, black-haired boy who was grinning with an easy going feel around him.

"Yo, Tsuna!" The black-haired boy, Yamamoto greeted cheerfully at the same time the Italian, Gokudera, greeted enthusiastically, "Good morning Judaime!" And this will lead to the usual morning row. One-sided match actually as the black-haired guy just laughed as the silver-haired yelled profanities at him. Tsuna just laughed, glad for the normalities of his life as he remembered his dream the night before.

It was the same dream for a week already. It always started with a person who looked exactly like a younger him, standing near a bleeding red Sakura tree. The petals of the flower were red as it fell around the boy. He was giving of this menacing feeling around him as if he would kill you if you just as much turned to look at him. His eyes were angry and hurt, his fist clenching until it draws blood from his palm, and his lips twisted in a sneer. He was growling at the tree and every time someone walked by, he would glared at them hatefully until they ran away.

The weird thing is, when the boy sneered, fangs could be seen protruding from his gum, and the people who were walking around the place were not people at all. Instead some of them were human looking, but they had horn, tails, cat-ears for some, and there's also a scaly green looking person who scrambled away in fear as the Tsuna-look-a-like growled at him.

Suddenly, black feather would fell, replacing the blood-red petals. The people would disappear leaving a black desert spreading for miles and miles away. But the desert gave of a calm, soothing feeling and Tsuna and the Tsuna-look-alike would both calmed down and smiled. A person suddenly appeared in front of him. The person suspiciously looks like Kyoya if he was younger, but instead of glaring or emotionless, this boy would smile as he hugged the brown haired boy.

"Tsuna, don't worry! I would never leave you, I would never be afraid of you. You are you; you will never change even if you are..." The chibi Kyoya-look-a-like lips were still moving but Tsuna wouldn't hear a word that he said. When the dreams started to fade, Tsuna would see a trace of a smile on his younger self look-a-like and the whisper of the words 'I love you'.

"-ada Tsunayoshi! Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Yelled a voice causing Tsuna to snap from his daydream. He looked up and was faced with his teacher red angry face.

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna yelped as he scrambled backward only to fall of his chair into the floor. This action only seems to make the teacher angrier as his face bulged and turned an awful purple.

"OUT!OUT! STAND OUTSIDE AND DON'T COME IN UNTIL YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID WRONG!" The teacher shouted causing Tsuna to flush red from embarrassment and he quickly ran out. Other than the daydreaming misfortune, there was no other mishap.

When school finally ended, Tsuna sighed in relief and slumped over his desk. Yamamoto and Gokudera, who have finished packing, strolled toward his desk and calmly waited for him to finish packing.

Tsuna smiled at them gratefully, before quickly tidying up his desk, putting books and papers into his bag. Shouldering the bag, he turned to face his guardians. "Thank-you for waiting, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun." The two boys smiled at him.

Chatting idly, the three boys went on their way to go home when a flying squirrel landed in front of them, startling them. The two taller boys immediately went into defence position while the brown haired boy jumped and fell on his bottom. He looked wide-eyed at the squirrel.

"REBORN? Don't startle us like that!" Tsuna yelled, watching the squirrel-clad baby smirked at him.

"I'm not Reborn. I'm here to send a message from Reborn. 'Come to the house now, we're having a meeting.' Ciao ciao." With that the baby jumped up and flies way. Literally fly away.

"Is that one of the baby's friend?" Yamamoto asked, smiling cheerfully at his boss. Tsuna sweat dropped at his guardians' cluelessness and sighed.

"What do you think Reborn-san want to talk about Judaime?" Gokudera asked, looking at his boss who was brushing dirt of his bum. 'Ways how to torture one vongola decimo maybe?' Tsuna couldn't help answering in his mind.

"I don't know Gokudera. Let's go home and find out." Tsuna answered warily, knowing Reborn something was bound to happen. Something that would involve him in dangerous or humiliating situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter! Chapter 3!

Love you guys for all those reviews!

Chapter 3

"I'm home mum!" Tsuna greeted as he entered his home. Gokudera and Yamamoto were not far behind him as their voice rang out seconds after him. Shuffling out of his shoes, he put them in the shoe rack and walked inside. A middle age woman with short brown hair and big brown eyes like those of Tsuna greeted them back and happily ushering them to the living room where the other's 'are ready to have a study group together'.

Upon entering the room, Tsuna saw the faces of his important family. His self proclaimed brother, Dino of the Cavallone looked exhausted as he smiled sadly at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled back, worriedly. Basil smiled at him with respect in his eyes. Dr. Shamal looked serious and for once he ignored Bianchi who was seated next to him. She was wearing a shade to hide her eyes. Sure enough, Gokudera was just fine next to him, although intrigue like about the situation like he was.

"Tsuna." A solemn voice said causing Tsuna and the others to look down. In front of them was a baby wearing suit and a fedora where a chameleon resided. His fedora was tilted to hide his eyes and he slowly looked up and stared at Tsuna with a face that mean something bad had happened.

The brown haired boy gulped and laughed nervously hoping to disintegrate the tension and the silence that resided in the room. He quickly sat down, his storm and rain guardian quickly following his decision and sat down as well.

Tsuna looked around and found the rest of his guardian ( Except a baby in a cow suit) seating around the long oval table. Mukuro with his ever scary smile as he... leered at Tsuna, Chrome behind him smiling at her boss shyly before looking around again. Behind her were the two bodyguards of Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken who was glaring at everyone that was not Mukuro. Ryohei, looking at the baby with a curious and dumb expression on his face. And there... the strongest and scariest guardian Hibari Kyoya was also there. Tsuna ignored his racing heartbeat as Hibari glanced up at him before closing his eyes again. Hibird was loyally sitting on his shoulder, sleeping. Kusakabe was not there and Basil, upon seeing his confused face immediately told him Kusakabe was playing with the kids.

It did not miss his attention that Kyoko and Haru were not there. As if reading his thought, the baby in the suit finally talked, breaking the silence that had accumulated as Tsuna was watching them.

"The girls don't need to be involved in this as it is the mafia problem Tsuna." Said boy turned to look at the baby and noticing the serious atmosphere nodded agreely. Worry crawled at his heart as he asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"Why do you call us Reborn? Did something happen? Is Vongola attack or something?" Tsuna asked hoping that it was at least not some person who wanted to rule the world again. He shivered remembering byakuran. Reborn tilted his fedora, thinking of how to answer the question.

"The ninth had been found injured last night; he had lost a lot of blood. The worrying part is, the room is not in any way a mess and no drop of blood was found other than those on his neck. It was a deep punctured wound. Two deep punctured wound actually. Saliva was found near the wound and on some part of the floor. The saliva when tested shown abnormal result. This leads our scientist an d medical expert to think that this might be done by a-"

"Vampire?" Gokudera choked out. His tone showing confusion and disbelief. Tsuna blinked. And blinked.

"Eh? But Vampire doesn't exist!" He spluttered out. Hibari's eyebrow twitched at the noise but he remained seated, wanting to hear the rest of the baby explanation.

"That's what is puzzling us Tsuna. But with a guy who could create illusion with red eyes and a guy who have wings, we must not take out the fact that vampire could exist."

"Kufufu, are you mockingly existence Vongola?"

"When did I say that?" Tsuna squeaked out, worried for his life.

"Tsuna." The aforementioned boy turned his head only to be kick by the strong baby. "Pay attention."

"Sorry. But-but! Does that mean that we have to find a vampire?" Tsuna asked, he couldn't think right now; his mind was a jumble mess.

"Yes, we need to find and stop the might be vampire,"

"Stop?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Yes, the ninth are not the only one attacked. Several men and women from different were also attacked. Some were found dead with a four line slashed across their chest. The most unfortunate or fortunate depending on how you look at it were those that were killed during... let's say heated moment." Most of the teen blushed at this except for Mukuro whose smirk got wider, Hibari who just hnn'd and Ryohei who looked confused.

"The Vongola was not the only one attacked Tsuna." Tsuna's head snapped up.

"My family is also attacked Tsuna." Dino said with a detached voice.

"Are you hurt Dino-san?" Tsuna asked worriedly surveying the blond haired man who shook his head solemnly.

"Not me. Romario and-"His hand shook and his face contorted to anger.

"Dino's fiancée is also attack Tsuna. Various member in ALL mafia family were attacked at least once." Tsuna slumped in his seat. He turned to look at Rebron.

"What should we do Reborn?" Tsuna asked. His eyes blazing in determination. If the person had attacked the ninth and Dino-san family, his family might be attack next. He would not let that happen. If they came, he wanted to be prepared.

Reborn just smirked in that proud way of his.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the reviews. I'm not that happy with this chapter (Sigh). I'm excited to write next chapter! It's about AU! Tsuna! Yay! I'm going to revealed Hibari's next chapter so...

Question: How many of you could guess what Hibari is? Hikhik!

Waiting for your answer and review! Pretty please! ~


	4. going to the human world

A/N: I got less reviews... Oh well! Both of the guesses for Hibari identity were wrong so... Hibari is #$$%. You will know in this chapter! Mwahaha!

Chapter 4 AU world

I opened my eyes and was met with the gorgeous face of my mate. His eyelashes were long as it fanned his lower eyelids. His scent enveloped me oh-so-deliciously coaxing me to stay safe and warm in his embrace.

I buried my face on his neck and nip the junction where his shoulder met his neck, licking the trails of blood that trickled from the tear made by my fangs. He groaned awakened by the slight pain that I inflicted before it turned to pleasure as I sucked, taking long delightful sips. I could feel his chest vibrating as chuckle emerged from his mouth. I smiled. His long and muscled arms circled my waist, pulling me deeper into his embrace, fitting me even tighter to his figure. I moaned at the warmth that surrounds me and leaned forward to his chest where his heart was still beating before moving up his long neck, his chin, his lips and his forehead before nuzzling his nose. A soft texture rubbed my cheek and I glanced up to stare at the magnificent wings that Kyoya had emerged. It was a beautiful shade of black with wisps of purple.

Suddenly I heard the screeching sound of yelling making me groaned in frustration. Couldn't I at least have some time with my lover before leaving? I sighed and kissed my lover on his lips one more time as I stood up to leave. A tug at my hand prevented me from moving any further as Kyoya stared at me. His expression troubled. He tugs again and I slowly dropped to my knees, my face getting closer and closer to those of his. His eyelids dropped at the same time I does and we kissed again. This time more passionate, venting out our love to each other, expressing the worry, the painful wait and the promise to meet again.

Slowly, reluctantly, I pulled back watching my lover as he looked at me with concern and longing and I smiled, embracing him one last time, memorising his scent, imprinting it in my memory .

"I wouldn't be gone for long Kyoya. Just capturing a stupid, lawbreaking. Annoying escapade member." I mumbled before leaving my sanctuary and stood up, wearing my robes above my white, button down shirt and straightening my hair, pulling it back to a low ponytail. I attached the numerous chains on the required part on my robes and tight jeans with numerous pockets on them. Swiftly I stepped out before I lost my nerve and stayed. Kyoya can be very persuasive if he wants to.

"I love you Kyoya." I murmured lovingly, knowing he would hear it. Sure enough, a black feather appeared in front of me, floating down to my upward palm. I caressed it before pulling a string form my bag and attaching the feather to it. The light reflected on it revealing the purple colour it really was.

I clasped the string around my neck, leaving the feather to settle above my dead heart that will only beat for Kyoya. Even on my journey, Kyoya wanted to protect me. I smiled slightly before composing my face to a cold emotionless facade that I'm famous with.

"I'm here! I'm here! Jeez, what's the rush?" Tsuna scowled, staring at the grinning face of the demon, Reborn, also known as his tutor from hell. Literally.

"Oh, come on now Tsuna, don't be such a party breaker!" the adult whined, his narrowed onyx eyes glancing at Tsuna with mirth in them. Tsuna's eyebrows twitched as he narrowed his eyes and glared at the childish adult. "Alright! Alright! You're no fun!" Reborn grumbled huffily before smiling again lighting up like a child during Christmas. He grabbed the brunette hands and dragged him to the mirror which Tsuna didn't notice previously. Tsuna knitted his eyebrows in confusion and looked at his mentor who was twirling around the mirror.

"So how do I get to the other world?' Tsuna asked seriously, his impatience almost breaking as his mentor continued twirling. Reborn just sighed as if Tsuna had broken his favourite toy and motioned for Tsuna to come closer. Cautious, Tsuna approached the mirror that become blurred and started to swirl around the nearer he get. Around the edges of the mirror, he could see what looked like runes.

"des trogh wilde pro duos con sion hight boin dor loamind ghos vior tfoui"Tsuna recited as he stared at the words. He let out a startled gasp and a squeak which he would forever denied when he felt a force pushing him toward the mirror. Suspiciously, it felt like Reborn' foot that was pushing him. He stumbled and propelled toward the mirror, he crossed his arms in front of his head and face ready for the impending crash... Except there's no crash, only the feeling of falling down and down without any destination rush through him. He screamed a she thought he would never stop falling. Suddenly, his back hit a grassy ground. It was so sudden that the air rushed out of his lungs forcefully. His back ached but his lungs thudded painfully from lack of air. He was choking, he was already dead so why did this happen, he thought. He bends his body to lessen the pain and wait until the pain subsides and the air was rushing to his lungs. He was able to breathe normally, as he put his hand to his chest area, he could feel his heavy beating. His eyes narrowed in concentration before he leaves it to a side effect of going to a world where he already existed.

As the world stopped spinning, and his head stopped pounding, he noticed that his fangs had emerged from his gums, piercing his lips causing it to bleed. He licked the blood hungrily, satisfying his hunger before standing up and looked around, he groaned as his body cracked back to its rightful place. He looked around, noticing a swing set, slides and a chair. He seemed to be in a human park if the playground wasn't indication enough.

He groaned, cursing in nosferatu, the language of vampire. He calmed himself down, clutching the black feather belonging to his angel. When he deemed himself calmed enough, he raised his head and sniffed, trying to0 find the scent that he had sent out to the other him. Through dream, a scent would emerged, his own scent that he had passed by giving the other Tsuna his own memory.

His eyes snapped opened and his lips stretch to a predatory grin. "Instituo jum..." Was all he said before he disappeared.

A/N; Yup! Hibari is an angel! (think about Hibari in wings with halo) Uhm.. He is a black angel... I used my own language! It was supposed to be nosferatu's . (sorry for any grammar mistake) from now on updates may be even lesser due to circumstances) Gomen! That's all for now!

image of the same people

collide in one world

though never forget

they are two picture of the same coin:

"des trogh wilde

pro duos con sion

hight boin dor

loamind ghos vior tfoui"

2. Found him: "Instituo jum"


End file.
